digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mira Laime
Infoboxes Please produce a draft of how this conversion would work within our sandbox, based on our primary infoboxes: *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Digimon_Infobox It is definitely true that a significant portion of our infobox coding is not recognized by mobile browsers (background color, moz-radius, table-collapses, etc.), but I'm having trouble seeing where that code is controlled on the help page. Can you please demonstrate that the new coding will enable our infoboxes to display as intended? (Personally, I can't stand going to any wikia site using a mobile browser, the whole process of editing is frustrating as hell, so I inevitably enable desktop mode and monobook skin.) Of significant importance to us is, if we implement these changes, will they be reversible in the event that our community dislikes them? FYI, I had to delete the image you uploaded because it violated our wiki's image policies. Can you link it from wikia central or imageshack instead? 00:39, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to delete the image, but neither I nor one of the other admins can get it to take. Can you please address this bug? 18:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Template:Digimon Infobox and Template:Episode are our two most-used and most-complex infoboxes. DigimonWiki:Sandbox is the sandbox space; if you need, DigimonWiki:Sandbox/Digimon Infobox and DigimonWiki:Sandbox/Episode are also fair game. 18:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Discussion What in the hell? :"This would require some active supervision by moderators, but that's not much different than monitoring article edits." ::I never saw any of these show up in the recent changes. Why was this implemented in a manner such that it was invisible to the staff and directly detrimental to the sense of community that Fandom claimed it was going to create? ::Also, on that note, who changed our name to "The Digimon Database"? 18:39, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :::That was me, I thought the name was fitting. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:31, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think we may have a bit of a conflict with Digimon Encyclopedia and DMA with that name, but okay, that's better than having it foisted on us. 22:05, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::We can discuss a better name for the wiki on Facebook tonight then. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:50, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'm more wondering why Discussions was implemented in a way that made the rest of the community invisible to them. I've never seen these people editing articles, they don't appear to be aware of the Recent Changes or Main Pages, and they seem to use the Discussions more as a place to chat about Digimon as a product rather than about the wiki. It seems incredibly detrimental to the sense of community. 20:28, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::::"App users don't have the option to edit articles at all and often don't realize they're looking at user-created pages that they could contribute to (via a browser). "...isn't that the entire point of the project? Why was the Discussions feature designed in a way that it added separation between readers and the main purpose of the project? 02:16, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, that being the case, it seems clear that at the current time, the discussions feature is hurting our project and isolating our readers from contributing. I'll let the other members chime in, but I am personally asking that it be removed until the severe bugs have been worked out. 20:26, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I'm confused, I guess. Why is it that the Discussions users are saying they can't find Talk pages, can't see mod activity, and aren't aware of the recent changes? 13:17, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::I did. That's in the links I sent you above. The Discussions users don't even seem to be aware that we have Talk pages, or mods. 13:57, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :"and at worst, Discussions becomes a platform for negativity and misinformation that could reflect back negatively on the wiki. " *http://digimon.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000088 *http://digimon.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000079 *http://digimon.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000078 :Can you at least make it so that discussions edits show up in a log in the recent changes? 16:35, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Videos http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gallantmon I'm seeing a video on that page that shouldn't be there. It's not showing up in the edit text for us to be able to remove it. This is a very bizarre bug. Can you please get it fixed? 13:54, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Yggdrasill Seeing it here too. It's looking like these are wikia-sponsored, which is bizarre since there doesn't appear to be a way for the community itself to correct them, they certainly weren't made with our approval, and they are so chock-ful of errors that it's hard to believe that anyone involved with the fandom made them. These need to be removed immediately. 15:09, May 25, 2018 (UTC) http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ordinemon Sweet Christmas, how are they mispronouncing things so badly. It's "gato" as in the spanish word, not "ghetto". And where are they crediting the footage, which is absolutely not fair use, since by default of what it's showing, it has to be taken from pirated video somewhere? 15:14, May 25, 2018 (UTC) http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Seraphimon Okay, this one seems like it's just reading off of the state of the article when it was written, which is understandable. Except that it has no understanding of context, so it starts reading off a description for a specific Seraphimon character as if it was talking about the species, all the while showing footage of a very different Seraphimon character from another series. These videos are massively destructive to the wiki's reputation and accuracy. This is a direct impediment to the core goal of the project, which is to provide accurate, informative, and well-organized content to the readers, and allow the readers to contribute corrections -- instead, it looks like we've been forced to display videos that massively distort the layout of the page, are riddled with errors, and so far as I can find, have no method for readers to report, much less revise, these errors. 15:21, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :We don't want videos in the first place, if we can't keep them up to date. The whole concept of the wiki is to be able to be edited by the community -- these videos fly in the face of that. If you want to make a youtube channel and link to it on the main page, that's one thing, but this implementation is...inaccurate, embarrassing, uneditable, and its placement on the article is just ugly. We were asked many months back if we were interested in these videos, and told that we would be worked with to ensure quality videos. We said no to the videos, and that was ignored, and then as far as I can tell no one in the community was actually contacted to make sure these videos were...I'm gonna be very frank here, these videos are shitty. They're just shitty. I don't know if you know spanish at all, but they pronounce "Gato" as "Ghetto", as I discussed above. It is seriously embarrassing to the wiki to have these on here. They're not even exciting or entertaining! It's someone clearly uninvolved with the material reading out a script in a monotonous tone while unrelated footage plays in the background. To top it all off, there doesn't seem to be any listing of which videos have been impressed on us, so we wouldn't be able to do a thorough fact-check, and there doesn't seem a way for the people who actually contribute to the wiki to mark off the videos or make it clear that we are not the ones who made them. I seriously don't understand how wikia went from allowing videos to be uploaded as files, so that the community could choose the best aesthetic to display them, and have discussion pages to allow all editors to suggest corrections, to...this. We already used videos, uploaded to youtube, when we can find places that are appropriate for videos. Fuck, we have Gallery: pages for each species so that, if wikia had to have these videos, they could be placed on the gallery pages so they were in a semi-appropriate context that didn't make a mess of the articles. Or, if wikia wants to focus on hiring someone fluent with the fandom to do walkthrough videos -- we would love more walkthrough videos, and unlike the lore, they aren't constantly being corrected, revised, or retconned. I really need to stress how bad an idea it is to try to cover the lore in the format of a video. I really want to make this clear -- you have placed these videos so that they are the first, and due to their dimensions, sometimes the only thing a reader sees until the video is over. You are forcing our readers' first impressions to be poorly-made, poorly-researched content. This is the face of the wiki that you are creating, and this is after you told us with the discussions debacle when we tried to communicate to you how very, very important it is to us for our wiki to have a reputation of accuracy and reliability. This is humiliating. I feel for whichever hopeful soul came up with this idea, thinking that it would help improve the wikis -- really I do. But part of being competent and doing a good job is realizing when your suggestions aren't working, and being willing to walk them back. I make compromises to my plans all the time -- I fight hard for what I think is right, but when another editor or staffer shows me a better way, I back down and start supporting their vision. Wikia needs to start doing that too, because I can't imagine how doubling down on Project Fuck The Community is going to help create reliable, engaging encyclopedias. 14:39, May 29, 2018 (UTC) #I can't do a full review of the videos because I can't find a full listing of all the videos. #Fact-checking the videos according to the (current) state of the lore does not resolve the fundamental issues of (1) the lore frequently changes, or is corrected, (2) the physical placement of the video is unhelpful, and (3) I, a single person, can miss things, so a global talk page is the best method for comparing reviews. #As a fundamental change to how videos are handled, instead of just minor revisions to scripts, can wikia: ##Move the videos to Gallery: pages ##Collapse the videos or move them to a separate File: page, with a depicted-in-code link, even if it's uneditable, with a smaller but still visible header blurb like "Would you like to watch a video covering this topic produced by our dedicated staff at Fandom? Click here!", so that it's not distorting the page itself. ##Have the videos focus on stable walkthrough or gameguide topics ##Host the videos on youtube, so that readers can leave comments (i.e. how we host most of our videos already), and so that the content used (script, video) can be properly credited. Like, seriously, is the current method actually legal? At least one of the videos was using video that has not been legally released on recordable video yet, so it would have to have been pirated, and I'm worried that wouldn't be considered fair use. ##and/or set up a Special: page for requesting videos and proposing scripts. There's definitely a place for some kind of videos on certain articles, but it's critical that the community (not just fandom, not just the admins here) have the ability to tend the content. 17:44, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Found a new one, putting it here so other editors can confirm this is accurate: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/UlforceVeedramon#UlforceVeedramon_Future_Mode *Digimon Data Squad is not the first appearance. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 is. *It pronounces King Drasil (which should be pronounced dɹeɪzil) as "druhzil".